How Vegeta learned about Christmas
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: It's Christmas time in onyx town, and all faces are smiling. Well almost all of them. Prince Vegeta has only been on the planet a short time and thus doesn't know about the biggest holiday on the planet, nor anything about a certain magical old man. And he doesn't seem to want too, either. Maybe a certain dark haired seven year old can teach him about the holiday and its spirit...


**Author's note: Here's a nice and short Christmas story, that just so happens to be canon to the main story Heart Of Vengeance, and contains minor spoilers from the main series! So enjoy!**

Vegeta stared around the town, today was an unusual day for many reasons. Firstly he'd decided to test himself, and walk to town rather than fly or telelport. And secondly the town was decorated with many different colors, and plants. On the house to his left, he could see a circular plant-like thing hung on the door. To his right was a house that was decorated with lights of some sort.

Vegeta shrugged it off, and continued through town, trudging through snow the whole way. He was not going to fly in order to test his patience and endurance of the cold. Now he was wishing that this training would allow him to use his aura as a shield from the cold. But still the prince soldiered on, all he needed to do was make it to the Red, White, and Blue diner, then he could use his abilities. His stomach growled with anticipation, the diner was his favorite-and only-place to eat. In the distance he could see the tell-tale multicolored flag on top of the building, standing out like a light in the darkness.

But that is not what had his attention. Around him, people were bustling from store-to-store in mad dashes. "What in blazes is going on?" The prince asked no one in particular. Suffice to say he was surprised when he got an answer. "It's the day before Christmas, Mr. Vegeta!" A little girl's voice called out. Vegeta looked around in confusion, but stopped when a hand latched on to his gloved one. "Down here!" She said again. Vegeta looked down, and gave a light frown. "What is this...Christmas, Videl?" He demanded. Videl frowned back at him. "You don't know what Christmas is Mr. Vegeta?" She asked in confusion. "Yes, and stop calling me that, you sound like Kakarot's brat." The prince returned. "Now explain!" He demanded.

"Well its the time of year, where you give goodwill towards other's and give presents!" The girl said after a minute of thinking. "Why would I care about more this time of year, than I do during the rest of the year?" He asks belligerently. Videl dramatically rolls her eyes. "Because Santa Clause is watching you especially during this time of year!" She answers. "And if you want to get presents from him, you'd better be good." She adds childishly. "Santa who?" Vegeta asks with an unimpressed look. She gasps at him. "You don't know who Santa Claus is?" She says surprise written all over her face. "Nope, and I don't care too either. All I want is too get to the diner, and escape this blasted cold." He says. Videl, gets a strange look on her face, one with almost thinking quality, and begins to grin. "You can't go to the diner, until you know who Santa Claus is!" She tells the Prince matter-of-factually.

The prince rolls his eyes. _"I suppose I can deal with the cold a little longer."_ He sighs mentally. "OK, whatever." He says and allows himself to be led across the street. She starts talking as they walk. "Santa Claus is the big guy in a red suit, who has an old, white beard, and gives presents to call the good children of the earth." She explains excitedly, as they enter the mall. "Oh? And how does he get these presents, and for that matter how does he get them to you?" He asks skeptically. "Well, he has a bunch of elves who make the toys and wrap them. And in order to bring us the toys, he rides around in a big sleigh drawn by magical reindeer! And to get in to our house he goes down the chimney." She explains as they pass several ridiculously decorated shops. "Magical reindeer? Sounds ridiculous." Vegeta scoffs. "And elves that make toys, for free? Equally so. But most far-fetched of all is the 'fact'-if you can even call it that-that he is capable of sliding down a chimney." He says as they pass a large place for children to play.

Finally Videl stopped in front of a place covered in fake snow. She points up to a larger man sitting on a throne, and beams. "That's him, and you can ask him how he does it himself!" She says matter-of-factually, again. "Why can't you just tell me?" The prince demands. "Oh! Right, I forgot that your a little too old to ask him for things." The girl says with a nervous laugh. Vegeta returns the laugh with a glare. After a minute of thinking the girl answers. "He uses the Christmas spirit of all the people on earth to do it!" She says as they leave the mall. Vegeta shivers. " _I need to hurry this up so I can get into the diner, and be done!"_ He thinks bitterly. "Alright, I know about this Santa Claus now, can we go to the diner yet?" The prince asks belligerently.

"OK, fine lets go." The girl says pulling him toward the diner. Vegeta looks around at the people swarming in and out of the buildings. "What is with all the people shopping?" He asks. "Well, Santa isn't the only person to give the children toys, their parents do too! My mom is going to buy stuff today as well, so she won't be at the diner." She replies with nonchalance. Vegeta's stomach growls again, as they enter the diner. He pints to the other waiter and speaks. "You, get me my regular or else!" He commands, and she nods with fear. "Mr. Vegeta! That isn't the Christmas spirit!" Videl gasps. "And?" The prince asks.

"Don't you remember what I said earlier? If you aren't good you won't get presents!" She says with a sense of urgency. "I don't care, I've never gotten anything during this time of year on this planet, and I don't think being nice is going to help me get presents, with my past." Vegeta answers coldly.

"Wait...You haven't gotten presents on Christmas before?" Videl asked sadly. Vegeta merely nodded, as his food was laid down on the table. He dug in as Videl contemplated something. Suddenly the girl beamed at his and stood up. "Well, see ya Mr. Vegeta! I'll talk to you tomorrow, OK?" The girl said, happily leaving the diner. Vegeta watched her go, and shrugged; It wasn't like today was special or anything.

 _Later that night._

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the gravity chamber not a creature was stirring, not even the prince. A small girl clad in green snow clothes opened the door, silently I suppose. She tiptoed across the hall and checked in on the prince, who slept quietly, not a care at all.

The girl silently walked past that room and into the next, where she saw something she didn't expect. All around her, the room was bleak and bare. It was fair from sharing the Christmas joy. "Oh no, now this will never do." She said to herself, in a familiar tone. "The walls all bare, and not a tree to be seen. However did I miss this scene?"She sighed softly and resigned. "Oh, well nothing to do now, but sign I guess."

She pulled a present out from behind, and pulled out a pen and began to sign. After she had finished that, all she had left to do was find a place to set it at. At first she tried on the screen, but no it didn't stay as well as she'd hoped. Then she tried around, on the sides, but alas the sides made it slide off. Finally she eventually set it in the middle of the room, plain as day, so he would see it soon.

The green clad girl, smiled to herself and whispered "Merry Christmas Mr. Vegeta." Before fleeing the scene. She ran out through the woods where her mother's car was parked. "How'd it go sweetie?" Her mother asked sweetly. "I think he'll like it." Videl said pulling off her hat, to reveal her hair.

The mother and daughter shared a laugh, before pulling away just like that.

 _Christmas morning._

Vegeta groggily opened his eyes, and surveyed his room. Nothing was out of the ordinary, and the room seemed glorious as it always did. "Still not fit for a prince." He grumbled unhappy with the room, and its coziness. He got up and walked to his dresser pulling out a blue jumpsuit, and saiyan armor. He slid them on and walked to the hall with a shiver. "I wonder how long it will be until next fall." He muttered to himself, raising an aura to shield himself from the cold.

He turned into the training room, and gasped at what he saw. Sitting there dead in the center of the room, was a book detailing the greatest wars in Earth's history. But that was not what surprised him, what surprised him was that his entire training room was covered in red and green, twinkling lights. "The prince was outraged. "Whoever did this will receive punishment, unlike anything else! Stopping me from training, in order to clean this mess!" He exclaimed, his aura raging around him. He walked over to the present, and noticed, not one, but two cards hanging out of it.

The first read: "Dear Mr. Vegeta, please except your first Christmas present, courtesy of me and the town! We know how much you like to fight, so we got this book to make your night! Signed Videl Red." Vegeta, frowned briefly, but a warm felling flushed through his gut. His eye twitched, but a slow smile of appreciation reached his face. He then pulled out the other one and read it. "Dear Vegeta, I don't do this often anymore, but I do like to welcome newcomers to Christmas with a smile. I know much of your past, and see slightly into your future, and I can tell, that you've earned this. Take it as a present of joy, or a hot coal of a burden. But do try to enjoy this redecorating I've done around your...House. Sincerely Santa K. Claus." Vegeta blinked, and looked around at the 'mess' around him. "Fine, whatever. But if you do this again, I will find you, and if you know as much about my past as you say you do...Just know you don't want that to happen." He said it as a threat, but allowed a smile to play on his face. "You, know though. You've got to be pretty fast to get all this done, without me knowing no less!" He admired, and chuckled. He took the book and set it down in the kitchen. Then he left to go train a bit, but would come back soon to open the book...

 **Author's note: Aww isn't that adorable folks? I think it was, and I can't wait for my next holiday special (hint, it will be around February). And just so you know, this is canon to the main story, but the main story doesn't need to be read in order for this one to be understood, and vice-versa. BUUUUUT If you do 'happen' to want to read Heart Of Vengeance to find out more on this universe, I won't stop ya...**

 **Until next time true readers!**


End file.
